Explosivo con pólvora de dulzura
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Shikamaru e Ino tuvieron un horrendo día en la florería, no se podía esperar más. San Valentín arrasaba con todo, pero tanto ambiente a romaticismo se le impregna a algunos. Y por su culpa hay que lidiar con los "suegros".


**HELLO! Me aparecí de rápido, sé que he estado medio ausente en estos días, voy a tratar de venir más seguido. Pero es Día de San Valentín, en lo personal no me gusta este día pero es una oportunidad para embarrar de miel y azúcar los fics. Y ese es el motivo por el que estoy aquí. Ya saben, si tiene tiempo acepto cualquier review. Naruto obviamente no me pertenece.**

San Valentín. Ni la Aldea de Konoha podía resistirse a la idea de hacerle saber a la persona que quieres sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y ¿Por qué no? Pasar el día con amigos, por algo era el día del amor y la "amistad". Era difícil que ese día alguien estuviera sólo. Pero había un caso en particular que aprovechaba ese día sin saber si lo estaban pasando con "amor" o con "amistad"

-¡SHIKAMARU. HAZME CASO. ESTO ES GRAVISIMO!- Decía recalcando la última palabra una rubia bastante conocida en la Aldea. Ino Yamanaka.

-Cálmate, mujer.

-Dices eso como si no supieras lo que mi padre te va a hacer cuando regrese.- Ino: 1- Shikamaru: 0. Qué había sido tan grave como para tener un juicio con Inoichi, pues…

x..x.x

Shikamaru se encontraba visitando a su compañera en la florería. ¿Por qué quería pasar ese mágico día con ella como buenos amigos que eran? ¿Para reforzar sus lazos y su sentido del compañerismo?...PARA NADA. Un día antes Ino le había pedido (obligado) a ayudarle el día siguiente en la florería ya que por aquel día la florería se volvería una verdadera locura. Cientos de pedidos y miles de personas (por lo general hombre) que lo habían olvidado ese día y harían su compra a última hora. Eran hombres ¿Qué se hace? Ino era fuerte pero no tanto como para soportar a los montones de gente.

-Bien, ya casi es hora de cerrar y la mayoría ya recogió sus pedidos. Muchas gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme, Shika.

-¿Ofrecerme? Pero si tu fuiste la…- Calló al ver cómo su compañera lo fulminaba con la mirada.-De nada Ino.- La rubia había ganado… otra vez. Dieron las siete y el negocio cerró, dos o tres personas pasaron a hacer su compra y ningún cliente se acercó más. Lo único que faltaba era barrer, acomodar las cosas y terminarían aquel exhaustivo día

-Tuvimos buena ganancia. Gracias de nuevo

-No hay de qué.- Shikamaru no podía negar que hubiera preferido pasar ese día de otra manera. El día fue pesado, sí, pero por lo menos había pasado tiempo con Ino. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su compañera.

-Ten, tu parte por las ventas.

-No, Ino. No tienes que…

-Por favor. Ganamos mucho más de lo pensado y me ayudaste demasiado. Además es para compensarte, de seguro tenías cosas más importantes y aún así me ayudaste.- Ino sonrió y Shikamaru no pudo resistírsele, tomó los billetes y al momento Ino se paró de puntitas dándole un beso nada brusco en la mejilla. Se alejó un poco para seguir limpiando el mostrador pero el ninja se quedó parado. Se sonrojó un poco pero no tardo en reaccionar y tomar de nuevo la escoba.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Shikamaru asintió, Ino suspiró y prosiguió.

-¿Por qué aceptaste ayudarme? Digo, pensé que tendría otras cosas que hacer. No sé, tener tu octava siesta del día o…

-¿O qué?

-…O tener una cita con…tú sabes…Temari. Ino dijo lo último bajando la cabeza y con una voz entrecortada lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el chico. No soportaba ver la falta de sonrisa en su amiga. Era como si el sol nunca hubiera salido.

-¿Temari?...QUÉ ASCO. No no no no. Si quisiera salir con una viborita hubiera ido al zoológico y si hubiera querido estar con un perro mejor voy al refugio de animales.- Ino estalló en risas la cual se la pegó a Shikamaru. No podía decir que fue malo, a él no le caía tan bien Temari, parecía chicle con él. Siempre siguiéndolo y el no era tonto, ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la kunoichi de la arena. Lo que más le importaba en ese momento era hacer reír a su compañera.

-Y luego imagínate, me van a tachar de gay viéndome salir con alguien más masculina que yo. Y van a pensar mal si me ven con la líder del "Comando Zorras". Y por Kami ¿Has visto sus piernas? Pareciera que tiene dos tamales en vez de piernas.- Después de casi veinte minutos pararon las carcajadas con Ino con un tremendo dolor de estómago como consecuencia.

-Ya entendí que no planeabas tener una cita con la zorra mayor pero no has contestado mi pregunta. -Shikamaru desvió su mirada un instante hacia el suelo, la volvió a ver y simplemente cerró los ojos.

-Supongo que fue porque la persona con la que quería tener una cita hoy estaba muy ocupada.

-Ah ¿Y se puede saber quién es?- "Me va a golpear después" era lo que pensó Shikamaru, tomó el rostro de la rubia y la acercó a la suya.- Saca tus conclusiones.- Dijo para terminar de unir sus labios. Ino no trató de separarse, al contrario, se acercó más a él. No se separaron por un buen tiempo y no tendrían que hacerlo si no hubieran oído que alguien entró al local, la única persona además de Ino que tenía llaves y no tomaron en cuenta.

-¡PRINCESA!- Inoichi, el verdugo mayor había entrado y para rematar venia acompañado por Shikaku. De tantas cosas que eran fastidiosas tanto para Shikaku como para Shikamaru esa sería definitivamente la ganadora de la más problemática.

-Papá ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿¡Cómo que qué! ¡Vivo aquí!- Volteó la mirada hacia el castaño Y tú, pequeño calenturiento ¿Se puede saber qué diablos hacías con mi princesa?-El ambiente se ponía más tenso a cada segundo que pasaba, Shikaku decidió intervenir.

-Tranquilo, Inoichi. Los muchachos no estaban haciendo nada malo.

-No, claro que no…excepto que tu hijo ESTABA SABORENADO A MI HIJA, diez segundos más y casi se la traga.

-No seas exagerado, no es para tanto.- Inoichi se calmó por un momento, parecía estar pensando en algo.

-Sólo hay una forma de arreglar esto…Shikamaru Nara…serás sometido a juicio.- Ambos jóvenes cayeron de espaldas y Shikaku sólo se quedó ahí ¿Cómo podía ser tan infantil su amigo?- Qué emoción, por fin voy a estrenar mi Kit de "La Ley y el Orden" de juez, voy por él. Acompáñame, Shikaku. Su amigo obedeció no sin antes pronunciar un típico "Qué problemático".

-¿Cómo es que tu papá tiene?

-Se lo regalé de cumpleaños.

-Estás loca, solo a ti se te ocurre regalarle algo así.

-Y te salvaste de que usara su juego de "Autopsia" que le regaló mamá.

-No te ofendas pero tu familia está loca.

-¿De qué forma podría ofenderme?- Contestó con sarcasmo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos padres regresaran. Inoichi traía en la mano una bata negra como las que usan los jueces, un mazo de madera y muchas cosas más que hay en un juicio. Se puso la bata y puso el mazo sobre el mostrador.

x. FLASHBACKx.x.x

-Ok, lo del beso no se puede negar ya que…él lo vio. Pero a todo lo demás que te pregunte niégalo. Niégalo TODO.-

Advirtió la rubia de una forma sólo audible para él.

-¿Segura?- Shikamaru parecía estar tranquilo aunque estaba muerto de nervios por dentro. Pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, no cualquiera, algo tramaba.

-Bien, vamos a empezar, y ya que no tienes abogado…

-Yo lo haré. Voy a defender a mi hijo.- Respondió con pereza el padre del "acusado". No tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Mientras Ino trataba de convencer a su padre de que dejara ese juego, Shikamaru seguía asombrado por la reacción de su papá.

-Qué milagro, creí que te divertiría ver cómo muero a manos de uno de tus mejores amigos.

-No lo hice para salvarte, tonto.

-¿Entonces?

-Piénsalo así; si tú mueres yo solo voy a tener que lidiar con los regaños diarios de tu madre. Tendría sufrir solo los regaños de los dos y no lo voy a permitir. –Dijo mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa. Era un Nara, a cada acción tenía un plan.

-Maldito listo. Mejor déjame morir.- Comenzaron el "juicio" y fue la hora de Shikaku de salvar a su hijo.

-Qué flojera.- Shikaku se puso de pie con las manos en los bolsillos. Entre más rápido terminara, más rápido se escaparía de ahí.

-Primero de Enero, ¿He cierto que ese día no viste a Ino porque estuviste todo el día en casa?- Shikaku estaba tranquilo, su hijo no era tan estúpido como para echarse de cabeza. Por otro lado, Inoichi internamente sabía que Shikamaru no era un mal muchacho ¿Y qué si estaba con su hija? Algún día tenía que pasar, hasta que…

-…No

_-"¿¡Qué carajo está haciendo!"_

-…Ok…Diez de enero, ¿Es falso que trepaste a la ventana de Ino a las doce de la noche para "platicar"?

-…No

-¿Veintitrés de Enero, Verdad que Ino no estuvo contigo TODO el día?

-…No

-¡El acusado está admitiendo la culpa!- Tomó el mazo y lo azotó contra el mostrador… que era de cristal

-¡Papá, lo rompiste!

-Eso no importa, óyelo.

-¿Es falso lo que dice toda la aldea que la mayoría del tiempo caminan tomados de la mano?

-…No

-Dos de Febrero: ¿He cierto que Temari y tú tiene algo más que una amistad?

-…No

-¿He cierto que te atraen las castañas?

-…No, me gustan las rubias…como ella.

-¡CULPABLE! ¡CÓMO PIENSAS LLEVARTE A MI FLORECITA!- Y así el "Gran Juez"… salió llorando.

-Mejor voy a seguirlo antes de que se tire de una resbaladilla o se corte las venas con pan. Te veo en la casa.- Shikaku también salió del local dejando solos a ambos compañeros.

-¿¡Me puedes decir por qué diste esas respuestas!

-¿Quién te entiende, mujer? Tu misma me dijiste que negara todo. Y eso hice, negué todo. Y además en lo último no mentí. Me gusta una rubia en particular, y por si no me entiendes no me refiero a la teñida de la arena. Ino sólo sonrió para él, y lo abrazó.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor?

-Dime.

-Que mi papá aun no te mata.

-…Feliz San Valentín, Ino.

-Igual a ti, Shika.

**La idea me la dio una amiga, tenía un caso parecido. Me retiro, la verdad a mí me gustó cómo quedó pero no sé a ustedes. Si lo odiaron también se vale decírmelo. Ah, y si de causalidad alguna fan de Temari lo leyó, pido disculpas pero yo no insulté a Temari…fue Shikamaru. Feliz San Valentín. Paz!**


End file.
